The Tales of the Alternate Fighters
by KonekoRyuugamine
Summary: With the Alternate Fighters, anything can happen! Wait, why are the heroes putting on a musical? Why is a hero working for a villain? Does Edge always have that much bad luck with ladies? Does Rook have more than one woman in his life? Why does Kitten own a Yakuza jacket? And will DP propose to Hikari? All will hopefully be answered in insanity and writing. Rated T for teens.
1. An Alternate Musical, Part I

_Okay, this is the start of the three-part Alternate Fighter musical set for the one-shots! I own Kitten and the Metamorphosis team, Dany Elfman owns the music from Nightmare Before Christmas, and I hope I got the characters right on the nose. I apologize for any issues, please read and review, and do not flame me. Thank you!_

" So, why call all of us here, Boss Wiz?" TL asked.

DP wrinkled his nose at the utterance of that all-too hated nickname. He sighed before he looked down the long table of the members of the Alternate faces he saw then were all the same as the Fictorian's, painted with confusion and bewilderment.

" I'd like to know too," Ranger grumbled. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stated," I was sleeping off a hangover . . . "

" Too much cogniac and champaign over another bust?" Advent muttered.

A gun cock echoed.

" That doesn't scare me anymore, Twilight!" he yelled.

" Do NOT call me after that devastating book series!" he yelled.

" Please don't bring that up . . . " TL groaned.

" Hey, calm down!" someone yelled.

A fight was already breaking out, again . . . go figure. DP felt his knuckles turn white with rage as they clentched. He soon heard the sound of someone screaming and then a chair being thrown.

If only they had know why he had suddenly decided to call them into the meeting room. If only they knew what he was about to say. If only they knew what he was feeling, and if only he knew what their reactions would be.

Hatred? Disappointment? NO . . . Sadness? Resigning? Fury-

" THAT'S IT!", someone yelled.

THAT was the line.

" _**ENOUGH**_!"

The group froze immediately.

DP's red face and piercing, furious gaze were enough to cause the group to cease, silence themselves, and sit down within three seconds.

" THIS . . . is what I called everyone in here for today," he started. His voice took over a solemn persona as the others looked on from their shadowing seats. " Over the past year, we have had to eject two separate members, have suffered the near loss of three members, and had to regain one from the forces of darkness.

" Team relations are at an all-time low . . . sad to say. Half of the time, when someone isn't being the butt of the joke, or literally the subject of someone else's selfish pranks, someone is threatening someone else with a scythe, a knife, mana, a magical blast, sabers, claws, fists, a .22 caliber, or, as of recent, a dog leash."

" O-okay, that last one was an accident, and I can explain that," Tal said, forcing himself not to laugh.

" Tal Ordo, now is not the time or place," DP sadly stated.

The Mandalorian felt his head bow in respect.

" I expect more out of everyone . . . if we all live together, we all must get along, or at LEAST make an attempt to," DP stated. There was something quivering in his voice as he spoke. " Because of this, I have paid for over 1,000,000$ in damages and new paneling for my mansion ALONE . . . I do not want to get started on D-Dude's experimental backfire last week . . . "

The dinosaur Fictorian coughed lightly and flicked his tail back and forth.

" Aside from the bad blood, we have recieved several complaints about members of the Alternate Fighters . . . " He opened the binder and pulled out some paperwork. He coughed lightly as he darted his eyes down the table and the paper. " Ranger, you have been arrested for multiple assaults, threatening the police, and as of recent, trying to kill a cosplayer who resembled a Darkside, according to this police report."

Ranger sighed and growled," He never told me, I didn't think he was fake, and I'm already paying off his hospital bill. I also did him a kindness . . . gave him a reason to not go to the darkside."

" Ha ha," DP continued. " Rook, you've got noise complaints . . . " He looked up and glared. " DUDE . . . YOU need a hobby . . . "

The white haired man turned a bright red as the kitsune pulled at her shirt collar a bit. Nearby, Edge snickered and sat up completely.

" You're not out of this either, Edge," DP stated.

" OH crap baskets . . . "

" You've got speeding tickets for your motorcycle, and according to one officer, you . . . flipped him the bird?"

" I swear, my finger went in the wrong direction, and Naruto was on the bike with me!" he growled. " OH for Pete's sake, you're gonna call everyone out, huh?"

He nodded.

" I-I'll bet Hikari's got nothing!" He said and pointed at her.

" O-on the contrary, Edge-san . . ." Hikari faltered her voice. She twiddled her thumbs and said," I-I ended up crashing a few shop windows when we stopped some Darksides . . . I said I would pay for them, and I forgot . . . for a good three years . . ."

Edge puckered his lips and slumped back down, saying," That's a good three thou' right there . . . "

Rook slapped his forehead, still red, and said," With what we deal with, I'm not surprised."

" Exactly," DP sighed. " There's also issues with the public on Kamalia, X, Ross, the Fictorian's Easter celebration that ended with several rotten eggs about town-"

" Hey, I cleaned them up!" Lunatic shouted from the back.

" -Tal's guns, Advent's killing sprees, Nukid's internet video - "

" I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

" Dj and his brother, mostly for public reapings . . . and on-the-side kills . . . "

" I-I try to do my work in secrecy, but hey, Death cannot be hidden in crowds," DJ shivered, then clutched his scythe.

" It also can't be hidden alleyways or drug motels," Mora snickered.

" OH come on, I escort people! YOU kill without mercy!"

" An' for money half the time," Mora murmured.

" What?" DP and DJ asked.

" Nothin'."

DP sighed and added," There have also been ice melting bills for parts of LA, and recent sightings of the Metamorphosis team going completey bonkers on SAKE . . . "

Everyone turned to Kitten, who whimpered and slid further into her chair. DP sighed and placed the papers back into the binder.

" I'm afraid everyone in here, including me, is up to our knees in citywide complaints, addressments, legalities and battles within the United States and-or other countries," he stated matter of factly, then turned towards the open window. " So much so . . . the mayor of Los Angelos has given me an ultimatum."

The group remained silent.

" Pay up or get out."

" BULLCRAP!" Edge yelled, slamming his hands down. " NO way is that gonna happen!"

" They CANNOT kick us out of our home!" Ranger said, cocking his rifle.

" We protect the city, the world . . . " Kamalia said, then growled out," They CAN'T just toss us aside like a tumbleweed!"

" HELL NAH!" Tal yelled.

" I agree with Kam," Ross said, then gripped his fists. " And I am NOT going without a fight!"

" _D-Demo _. . . " Kitten shivered.

Rook smirked and said," Think a Persona-fication might change his mind?"

" Boo," Phoenix growled, then shut her book. " THINK LOGICALLY, people . . . "

A dark silence escalated.

" If it were that simple, the city would have paid for all of this . . . obviously, we've given the city and the mayor MANY a reason to distrust us over the past few years . . . along with good reasons to distrust each other," Phoenix stated bluntly.

Advent blinked as he said," D-Damn . . . you know, when I agree with someone it's odd, but . . . I agree."

Hurricane's Quill and Marcus nodded side by side.

" Exactly . . . " Quill sighed. " I have to agree with Phoenix and DP here. WE caused this mess, WE have to clean it up, WE have to pay the price . . . no matter the cost."

Marcus sighed and whimpered," Although I wish mine didn't involve a couple zeroes . . ."

" Agreed," Edge sighed nearby.

The Fictorian brothers all nodded at once and said," Yep."

" _D-demo . . . " _Kitten whimpered again.

" My question now is how the Jashin are we gonna PAY all that?!" Advent yelled.

" AHEM . . . "

Everyone turned back to DarkPaladinmon, who was giving them another cold stare over his shoulder. They returned to their seats and resumed their silence.

" Thanks," he said. He turned back around, giving a sad smile. " As for payment, the mayor did agree to something: if we can raise the money to pay all of these off, along with the damages, over the course of seven days, he will forget the debt and agree to let the Alternate Fighters stay to fight another day."

There were bright smiles on several faces as he spoke.

" Faith in humanity restored," Phoenix sweetly stated.

" However, he was very adament over HOW the money should be gained," he said. He reopened the binder and traced a finger down a few pages. " It should be gained legally, thorugh fundraising means, and NOT be forced out of anyone."

A few people groaned.

" You all had to see that coming," XProdigy said, then stood up. " Were there any ideas or proposals as to HOW we can get it?"

" Lemonade stand?" Ranger joked.

Dp stayed silent for a moment before he slowly smiled.

" Musical."

The silence before was nothing compared to the silence now: everyone had a sort of gaping expression, Advent was about to slice his own head of, and Ranger's trigger was about to be plucked.

" I-I'm sorry, DP . . . " Quill stumbled over his words. " I thought I heard something insane in my ear . . . wh-what did you say?"

DP smiled and had his hands behind his back.

" Mu-si-cal."

Another silence.

" FUCK my life . . . " Tal growled.

" SECOND," D-Dude sighed.

" THIRD . . . " Kiva groaned. The member who had remained silent during the entire meeting was now speaking up, and standing up. " DP, in all honesty, I do NOT think this is a logical way to solve this problem . . . can't we just - "

" I'm sorry, Kiva, but the mayor gave me strict restrictions this time around . . . " he sighed.

" So what, you're on HIS leash now?!" Kiva yelled back.

" Good one," Tal snickered.

" It's NOT like that . . . " he growled.

Kiva narrowed his eyed as he said," He said something else, didn't he?"

Quill stood up immediately, sword at his side. He growled out," What did he demand?!"

" N-No," DP sighed. " Just that this was the only other option we had . . . "

" No, he said something else," Kiva smirked.

" Spill the beans, DP," Edge said, charging his mana.

Ranger reloaded his rifle and cocked it.

" _Sensei_?" Kitten squeaked.

Rook and Trisha peered up eerily.

" NO!" DP yelled.

" SAY IT!" Lunatic yelled.

" Just spill already!" TL yelled.

" SAY IT!" a few others yelled.

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" DP yelled, now red faced. " HE THREATENED TO DEPORT A FEW MEMBERS TO THEIR HOMES OF ORIGIN!"

A final deadly silence loomed over the graveyard of a room. The former steady leader choked and finally cracked his voice. Kiva fell back to his chair, but missed and landed on the floor.

" Wh-wha-"

" He-he threatened to forcefully disband the entire Alternate Fighter team if the debt is not repaid . . ." he sobbed. He covered his face with his hand, feeling tears form and drop. Hikari stood up and patted his shoulder as he continued, escalating to giving him a hug and hiding her own face in his chest. " In those terms . . . it means sending everyone to their own dimensions, realms, and homes away from here."

The silence escalated as more tears fell.

" N-No . . . " Kam started crying. " W-we . . ."

" We-we'll be separated?" TL gasped.

Phoenix kept the book up, hiding the tears that were falling into the pages.

Ranger stood up, pushed his chair in, and stepped out of the room. The slam of the door and cursing in the hall was enough to get the idea of what he felt.

Kitten was already fullblown crying, and took to hugging Rook. He gently patted her head as he felt hiw own stinging tears form. The Persona user looked back up with a face filled with anger and fear.

" He can't . . . "

" S-somehow, he CAN, Wildrook . . . " DP sighed, wiping his tears. " Within seven days, if the money is not collected, it will immediately be reported to the IRS in Washington, DC. The mansion will be torn down by the setting of the sun on the seventh day . . . "

" Fuck . . ." Advent growled.

" Forget that . . ." Edge growled. " NO chances is this guy doing that!"

" He's the mayor, Edge," DP sighed. " And a mayor of one of the most income-driven cities in the United States to boot. He can even take this to the Supreme Court if he wanted . . ."

He turned to a picture on the desk. The man in the photo looked like he was of Hispanic decent, and had a goatee with a mild mustache. His dark hair was greased back, and the combination of looks and suave brown suit gave him an air of sophistication. His eyes, however, remained dead and cold.

" Heaven knows why he hasn't," DP sighed.

" Then, that's where the musical comes in . . . " Quill started in slowly.

" Precisely, Quill," DP stated back. " He said it was the only other option. He allowed sanction and use of a theater in an upscale part of town that we can use for the musical. If we can raise the amount needed, then we will be able to live and fight here without issue."

There were slight whispers abounding as Rook escorted Trisha and the sobbing Kitten out of the meeting room.

" SO," Advent sighed, " now, we have to do this . . . _musical_, or else the mansion, the team, and HQ are comin' down?"

" Sad to say, Advent . . . " DP sighed sadly. He closed the binder and laid his glasses down. " Sad to say . . . "

A deep silence embraced the group.

" One other question," Marcus asked. " How much is needed?"

" From compiling the bills and everything . . . " he sighed," $1,567,495 dollars and 62 cents."

He gave a sad smile to all of them and stood back up with Hikari.

" I hope you all have the state of mind to do this . . . I would hate to have to return to the Digital World for this . . . Let's do this, open in a week, and save the day!"

" YEAH!" Edge jumped up on the table. " We can do this, people!"

" Still sounds like a load of bull," Tal sighed, " But . . . "

" What if we don't PREFER musicals?" D-Dude pointed out.

" Lighting and costuming?" Phoenix suggested.

DP nodded and said," Meeting adjourned. See you all in an hour at the location of the theater."

The group left the room immediately, leaving dust and a few scraps of paper. DP and Hikari were the only two left standing. She let go of him, but froze in place.

" S-sempai . . . " Hikari said looking at his face. " I don't want to leave you . . . or anyone . . . I don't want to leave this plane, this world . . ."

DP saw tears forming in her eyes swiftly as he walked over. He hugged her tightly, then swiftly kissed her.

" I know . . . I don't want to leave either," he sighed. " I would hate to leave this world, and the team . . . and you."

She gripped his hands and said," Promise me . . . "

He tightened his grip and said," Promise."

The Balance let go gently of his hands and slowly left the room. The door shut slowly as the Digital Duel Monster was left standing in a cold and silent meeting room. He felt a slow chill descend as he raised a hand. With a swift aura appearing, the shades of the window shut and the curtains drew back.

He pulled a chair back and sat down.

" If only I could keep that promise . . . "

He sighed and tilted his head back. A slow haunting melody began to play as he felt the cold of the room embrace his body. He sat back in the chair and looked ahead. The song was so close, yet so distant.

" Oh Lord, what do I do . . . ?"

He sighed silently as he started standing up. The melody increased in volume as he felt his lungs swell up with an urge. He braced his hands on the table before him and took a deep breath.

He had to.

The melody was already playing, the moment was right . . .

He opened his mouth, and in with the haunting melody, he began to sing.

" _**I have mastered magic's light, and carried on with the fight**_

_** against Evil and the villains that they breed."**_

__He barred his hands and felt the melody embrace himself again. He gripped his own fist as a light blue fire appeared over each knuckle.

" _**I've seen them run in fear, saying 'Alternates are here!',**_

_** and have aided this world and town with what they need . . . "**_

__He smirked lightly, feeling tears form, as chairs began floating in midair. The table where he once laid his hands and head was floating in the center as he continued.

" _**And the powers I possess are of no pure contest**_

_** when compared to those on the Vegas' street."**_

__He spun his fingers and the table and chairs began to spin and dance along with the Digital Duel Monster. He was right in the center, right in the middle, as they spun and performed pirouettes.

_**" No mere mortal or man can match the feats I can!**_

_** Not even that Criss Angel the Mindfreak!"**_

__He launched his hands over his head, and sent the table and chair into their original position. The light tone from before, the light he had felt while he sung before, was gone now. The darkness had returned.

The imminent disbanding of the Alternate Fighters was looming over his head once more, and the mayor was holding the strings.

Would he even have the gutts to address him man to Digi-man?

For the sake fo everyone he loved?

He sighed as he felt the cold creep back in.

_**" And yet, now . . . in my team's time of need . . . **_

_** I know that most of all, they truly need me . . . "**_

__He walked to the desk and placed his hands on a framed photograph. The photo was of him and the entire team as it was in previous years . . .

_**" My magic is no use, my mind is in unease . . . **_

_** and the family I embraced needs more than a calm-ing bree-eeze . . . "**_

__He placed the memory down and felt himself choke up with tears. He sat down and braced himself.

" _**Oh, the aches and pains in my heart**_

_** are start-ing to rip me apart . . . "**_

__He wiped his eyes and looked down the table, remembering each member's face and expression, their quirks . . . soon it would be nothing but a mountain of rubble.

He bit his lip and slowly sang," _**And soon that state . . . will e-cho the team . . . "**_

__He began to leave the room, giving one last look back.

A single tear was falling.

" _**And all . . . of this . . . will have just been . . . a . . . dre-ee-am . . . "**_

__The meeting room door gently shut.

_With apologizes to everyone, and to be continued in part II!_


	2. Fantasy Alternate Fighters, Part I

_This will be awesome, I can gurantee it! It's taken FOREVER to write and rewrite it, but I think I have this to a good condition now! At least, just barely . . . anyways, this is a story I had thought up before, wanted to do, I'm doing it now, and this will be awesome! I only own the Metagang and the story idea, references are just references, and the other OCs in the story belong to other members of the Alternate Fighters._

_Please read, review, enjoy and revel in the awesome!_

"Great . . . power's out!" Phoenix groaned. She slammed the controller down as thunder boomed outside. She stood up in the inky darkness and started to stumble about, mumbling something about the dang-gum weather and the dang-gum electricity. "Sucks when this happens . . . I get getting to a good part in Kingdom Hearts, too!"

She reached her door, opened it, and saw more darkness ahead. She was aware of a storm that was on the horizon when she started doing her 'me-time', but she ever thought it would get this bad. Thunder and rain bashed and boomed outside, and combined with the thick darkness, it was almost terrifying. She gulped, sighed, and kept marching onward. Her mutterings became incoherent as she continued her trek, while the wind and rain howled outside.

"Some time to play the game . . . 'play Kingdom Hearts', I thought. ' It'll be fun', I thought. Well, me, you were wrong as usual about that!"

Phoenix stopped in the darkness, then narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, first sign of insanity, talking to yourself. Second sign, having a conversation with yourself . . . don't wanna go down that pathway again . . . "

She turned a few corners of hallways before she felt her foot slip into nothing. The lightning illuminated her placement: she was near the stairs.

"Whoops, that almost ended badly!"

She turned about, then sighed.

"And given the weather, it could have been way worse . . . "

Phoenix marched on in the darkness, letting her cape sway with each step. She had to regroup with the other Alternate Fighters. Last thing they needed was Kitten freaking out again; no one wanted a repeat of last year's snow storm.

She turned another corner before she found herself illuminated in an orangish-bright light. Wait, light? The power was out!

She turned her head, seeing the light coming from an open door about two feet away. The guardian blinked before she peered into the room. A fire was burning in a chimney seat, and several candles were lit inside.

"The others must have regrouped in the library," Phoenix murmured. She smiled and creaked the door open. "Hopefully this means I can find some enlightenment."

Thunder bashed and lightning clashed as she entered the library, which seemed to span upward into two to three stories of books, papers and scrolls. Spells lined the walls and marked books were pulled on their sides for alter readings. A podium nearby held the most candles and hosted a tome of time spells.

Near the fireplace, a coffee table was sitting, covered in books, coffee cups half-full and flat, and papers. Pencils were nowhere, given only way to bookmarks and pens. The couches both in front of and behind the warm glow were empty, save for the occassional pillow and squished seat.

Phoenix took a deep breath and let a long and happy sigh out.

Her cave.

"Man, I never get tired of that smell . . . "

She walked further in, and began to look about the main area of the Alternate Fighters Private Library. She looked up, down, and ultimately found -

"No one is here? Great . . . they must be in the HQ part then."

She sighed as she passed another shelf that was enstilled with large-bound books.

"So much for having a good relaxation time tonight, girl . . . and here I was about to beat Sephiroth on hard mode in KH," she said. She leaned against the shelves and added, "Not to mention this kind of thing would be best dealt with through some company . . . "

Her elbow suddenly tapped a soft cover. She yelped and turned about, but found nothing but the book she tapped.

"Oh, just a leather-bound. Oh man, I'm losing it . . ."

She swiftly pulled the book from the shelf and blew off some dust. Her eyes went wide as she saw the detailed golden-engraving on the cover. It looked like a phoenix, surrounded by smaller auras of magic. The spine was in good condition, and there was a small red-strapped bookmark stitched to the side.

It was gorgeous.

"When did we get this one?"

She flipped the pages, seeing smaller words within. The pages even felt smooth and thin.

"I thought DP didn't have anything like this!" she exclaimed.

Phoenix dashed to the couch, leaped over the side and sat with a poomph. She turned the book back to the front cover and gently felt along the lining. Such a book, such details . . . surely what was written within it was worth the amount of gold on the cover times ten!

"Maybe I can have that relaxation after all," she whispered.

Phoenix carefully opened the cover to the cracking of the fire, and read the title.

" The Phoenix Prince and his Seven Companions, or a Tale of Light and Darkness."

Her tongue tingled.

"I like that . . . reminds me of R. R. Martin."

She slowly turned the page again, and began to read aloud the tale . . .

"Far off and long ago, in the days of magic, might and mystery, there existed a mythical land, hidden from human eye, and each morning, it sang in harmony with nature . . . "

Sprawling hills and mountains came to life as birds chirped to the sounds of nature. Babbling brooks conversed for the first time as the sun's light touched a bright white steeple. It shined brightly at the top, then quickly spread before the lands with the rainbow rays of the sun. Buildings were touched and turned different colors in the morning sun, and good tidings sprang upon the wind. Animals brayed, oxen mewed, and people crowed at the light from the steeples.

The light spread further as the steeple seemingly split into threes, then tenths. The towers had sprouted, almost as if by magic, from the purest of white stone. It shimmered and changed colors within the light, and glimmered with the golden rays about brass and bronze. It looked as if it had been touched by the gods.

The town quickly came to life, as Phoenix's voice carried distantly on the winds.

_ A hamlet, nestled within the center of this land, was always surrounded by the light. Each morning, the bright rays shined on them, illuminating their happiness and freedom._

Passing people waved while a child ran through the streets, laughing. Other children followed while a carriage swiftly drove through the streets. The carriage itself seemed almost out of control, aside from the occassional flipping and yells of pedestrians.

_Within this kingdom, called the Kingdom of Light, a duo of rulers had begun their new lives together. They had already been married for several years, experienced the lights in their hearts, and enjoyed each other thoroughly._

_ Their new lives, as a family, started one fateful morning, when the sun shined atop the highest steeple, and King Raika had returned from another land._

The carriage barreled into gleaming golden gates of the castle. The horses drawing the carriage whinnied loudly as the carriage turned about, then stopped near a large stoop of steps. Out of the carriage, at nearly the same speed, a man with short reddish hair emerged. He wore no cloaks nor rich fabrics, but the dark eyes hid light that shined a thousand times brighter.

He stumbled up the stairs, panting heavily. He slammed open the door, and turned about. Maids and servants greeted him happily.

"Good morning and welcome home, King Raika!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled back.

His breathless, frantic expression, and odd demeanor, was enough to make their skins pale. A young servant approached the king and pointed upstairs, then did a turning motion with his finger.

"THANK - " he coughed. "Thank you, young one."

Raika started barreling up the stairs before tripping, got up, then kept running. Another maid, running over, was already breathless.

"Has he heard yet?"

"No, not a soul told him," another maid with long hair giggled. "He'll be so excited!"

"He seemed more worried than excited . . . "

"That does worry me, but when he get excited - !"

On the next floor, Raika kept running against the bright sun and sky from the windows.

_King Raika, after having been gone for a month to another kingdom, had every reason to worry. It all involved his Queen Tomoe, and the moment their lives would change forever._

_ At least, for the time being._

He skidded to a halt in front of a door and panted heavily before running a hand through his hair. He rubbed something on his head before he shakingly grabbed the doorknob. No time like the present, he thought. And she had to be okay . . . she just had to be.

He yanked the doorknob, and ran into the room.

"Tomoe! Tomoe, my darling, are you alright?!"

He was greeted with a pillow being thrown at his face. He blinked and coughed up a feather.

"Well, glad to see you too, honey," he laughed lightly.

" Likewise, and you're late, Raika."

Laying in the bed, looking playfully agitated, was a beautiful woman adorned in sunkissed skin. Her hair was long and golden as the rays of the sun, while her eyes spoke volumes of the sky. She was cradling something within her arms, which seemed to move lightly every now and again.

"Forgive me," he sighed. Raika walked forward to her, then kissed her. "I was caught off-guard yesterday, and the carriage had a flat horse's leg."

"Simple excuses," Tomoe sighed lightly, then added with a smile, "I was already in the tretches of pain when I sent that message. You're lucky you arrived on time."

"As is this little one," Raika said, now staring happily at the bundle.

She uncovered the top of the bundle. Raika's eyes went wide as he bore witness to the child. The skin was peachy, the tuft of hair was yellow as the sun, and the little hands gripped at the blanket.

"Ah, he's perfect!" he whispered. "Have you given him the name we decided?"

"Yes," she smiled happily. "In accordance with the season, and his looks, his name shall be Haru."

He laughed silently as he moved the cloth away from his head. He gave a deep smile as he saw the baby smile.

"It seems he has taken after me."

"Poor lad," Tomoe said with a laugh.

"Oh come now, it just means he will grow up to be like me! What can make a father more proud than that?"

"That is why I am upset," Tomoe snickered. She then whispered, "I'd just glad he has not inherited your awful hair."

He smoothed his hair out nervously before adding, "You know how I am aware of your hatred for this color . . ."

"I told you to dye it," she giggled.

_The king and queen of the Kingdom of Light had welcomed a new line of light into their hearts in the form of their new son, Prince Haru. He followed in physical appearance and magic linesof his father, while he gained the appearance of his mother. _

_ In true essence, he was a gifted child. Both in light magic and blood._

_ However, that same day, there was some wicked ways in the works . . . ones that started to move on the day of the prince's birth . . . _

"Your highness!"

Rapid steps, rapid breaths.

"Your - oh my! Your highness!"

King Raika and Queen Tomoe glanced up as the servant from before now stood, panting heavily, in the doorway. Surprise overtook them both as the infant whimpered. Tomoe cradled him closer as Raika stood firm.

"What goes on, young one?"

"S-s-sire . . . " he groaned.

"Take a breath and speak yourself," Tomoe said calmly. "And quietly if you will."

The boy nodded as he gave the king a look that made him pale. Tomoe bit her lip as the servant finally regained his composure.

"There . . . has been a message . . . from _them._"

The two looked at each other before nodding.

"I'll see what they have to say," Raika said firmly.

Tomoe kissed his cheek and whispered,"Be careful."

"I will be."

He swiftly left the room with the servant, leaving Tomoe behind. She felt her heart sink as she looked back at the sleeping child. How could something so wonderful occur when something so horrible had to follow?

_The kingdom was not without its enemies, and the largest threat to the Kingdom of Light was the Kingdom of Shadows, located in the Northern territories. _

_ Needless to say, their reputation was weighty._

The king and the servant reached the foyer, which was now filled with panicked servants and maids. They all have the same expressions of fear, rage and confusion. Between shoves, he was grumbling.

"Oh today of all days . . . everyone! Dispell your groups! This is of no concern to you all!"

The royal pushed his way between waves of people before he saw the point of their convergence. A suit of Shadow armor was placed in the center, inside of what looked like a makeshift coffin. The hands were folded over the chest with a white rose in the center.

"Oh gods," Raika swore.

The servant boy was sighing.

"Sad to say, your highness. I-I just let someone come in, and the next thing I know, the armor is thrown in with a note."

"Note?" Raika said with shock. "Where is it now?"

The boy pulled out the paper and handed it to the king. The servants and maids, ignoring the previous commands to dispell, looked on in terror. Their faces matched the mood perfectly.

Raika opened the letter.

Silence fell.

" 'To the leader of Light, consider this a gift of war for you and . . . '" Raika started, then paled instantly. " 'For . . . your son . . . '"

He glanced to the armor, face unreadable, and crushed the letter in his hand.

_On this very day, the Kingdom of Shadows had announced their own pattern of assault. Long had the two kingdoms warred, and now was no different. The threat, however, was what fired King Raika to bits._

_ To think his infant son, newly arrived to the world, was now the target of Shadows, made his blood boil. His queen shared the same notion. To imagine a world ruled with darkness, and without their son, was enough to bring the queen to tears. _

_ With this, and the combined 'gift' from The Shadows, they announced a retaliation plan, one the kingdom had no choice but to obey._

Raika, now standing from a balcony of marble and white stone, looked down at the masses of people gathered below. Tomoe, holding the young Haru, nodded to him. He gave a confirmational nod and turned to his kingdom.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Light . . . "

The noise and bustle stopped.

"We have recieved a message of war from the Kingdom of Shadows . . . "

The silence of death echoed for miles. The joy and light on the people's faces was gone, and fear and anger quickly recolored their eyes. The ground was a tapestry of emotion to the royals.

"They will begin to attack us this year," he said. "I am issuing a proclamation of war against them as well. I require the strongest men from each household, from each force of law, from each smithery, from each reach of the kingdom, to come and follow my strongest generals in battle."

Behind him, Tomoe was looking down in defeat. No use but to fight now. There was no conversing with Shadows, or their warriors.

"I will ensure this threat is neutralized within the year, and I give an extended thanks to those who wish to battle these villains," Raika said, then added," And if so much as one soldier deserts the army, they will be stripped of all honor and rank."

There was some flurries of talking beneath him, and most of the people beneath him began to cheer. Swarms of citizens cheered for their king, young men saluted, men hugged their wives, and wives began to weep. Children grew confused but decided to cheer, and everywhere, the light returned to the people.

Raika sighed heavily before he turned to Tomoe and hugged her. Haru, now cradled in the crook of her arm, slept in peace. He let go as he turned to a man standing in the door, dressed in pure white armor.

"Sir Rose, set forth and begin to gather the men," he sighed. "They must be trained immediately, and we will need all the forces we can gather."

"Yes your highness," he responded, and left immediately.

The royals turned once more to each other before looking into the sky above, which was now turning from bright and clear to clouded and gray.

_A modest war proposal. That was all King Raika could muster at this point. Tomoe, however defiant about his fighting and protesting of beginning any wars, gradually allowed the proclamation. While it twisted both their hearts, they had no choice._

_ War was the only answer, and that was all they'd get from the Shadows. _

Knights of black and white armor clashed over many a dirtied and bloodied battlefield, clanging swords and shields. Horses whinnined, men yelled, and smithers banged away on hot irons.

_ After the proclamation was issued, training and fighting began almost immediately near the kingdom borders. In the first few battles, the kingdom came out on top, never losing one knight._

_ Until the Kingdom of Shadows faced them with an . . . indecent method of battle._

As knights wearing white charged into battle, a man stood in the front of both armies, clad in steel-permitted armor, wielded a chain. On the end of the chain, in front of him, was the scaled neck and massive wings of a darkened dragon, scales shrouded in pure inky black shadow. His roar was massive, and his stance was humanoid.

He flapped twice before he shrank in size and stature. His scales entreated to peach skin, his wings flapped behind him in massive gargoyle folds, and his red, piercing eyes, were enough to terrify any man.

The army of Light scattered as the holder of the chain swiftly let go.

The red eyes gleamed in the decaying sunlight.

_The casters of darkened magic had summoned an unstoppable demon in nature, a dragon, one capable of killing a hundred men in a minute. While the shadows had employed demons and goblins, never before had they bothered to use dragons._

_ Until now._

_ And that had made all the difference._

_ The Kingdom of Light never withstood the dragon's rampages. After three consecutive defeats, the light knights reached out for their own griffins, mermaids and wizards to compat the Kingdom of Shadows._

A large scan of a bloodied battlefield rolled on as armies clashed with both magic and might on each side. Armors blended and magic spells flew between people.

It was mass chaos.

_The fighting raged on longer than the king anticipated._

_ His promise of stopping the war within the year turned into two, then three . . . the people began to lose faith in their king, and his will was faltering because of it. He never let it show, though._

_ As the years passed and the fighting grew, so did the prince, and so did his appetite for adventure and trouble._

A boy, about eight, was laughing and running through a hedge-maze. His golden hair flowed behind him as he took another swift turn. He was dressed in fine clothes, and about his neck was a bright necklace, which held an odd pendant.

He skidded to a halt and turned to another pathway before running down it.

"Oh man," he laughed lightly.

He slowed down and came to a swift stop. he turned around, scanning his back.

"I think I lost - "

"FOUND YOU!"

BLAM!

Prince Haru landed flat on his back, and pinning him down was another boy, who was wearing a smart alleck expression. His hair was dark as shadows itself, and his own clothes looked more worn than Haru's.

"Oh man, you got me!"

"I told you I was faster!"

"Fine, you got me! Now get off!" Haru laughed.

The boys laughed before they sat up. A clanking sound echoed nearby.

"Prince Haru! You know you are not to be running about the maze at this hour!"

"Oh nuts, we'd better run . . . " the dark haired boy yelped.

"Yep," Haru said, then laughed and yelled," RACE YA!"

"You're on!"

The two sprang up before taking off, followed by the clinking of armor. Their smiles and laughter echoed in the castle garden.

_Prince Haru grew up inside the castle, rarely leaving without the watchful eyes of his parents. It was for his own safety, they kept saying. They couldn't stand to see him hurt, they replied to his begs of leaving for meadows._

_ The young boy grew swiftly, and befriended the son of a servant. The two quickly became the best of friends, and were rarely seen apart. They would eat together, laugh and play together, and often ended up taking naps together._

The boys darted into the kitchen, sliding past a cook, who laughed as he watched them run.

Their faces had pure delight on them.

_ They were inseperable._

_ At least, until the servant and his family vanished. _

As the sun set one day, Prince Haru looked outside, gripping the necklace.

_ The moment was sudden for everyone in the kingdom was shocked to hear of their departure, and rumors swirled about, but none touched the prince's ears. _

He sniffled and murmured something before he buried his head in his arms.

Beside him was Tomoe, who stroked his head lightly, tears in her own eyes. King Raika was beside her as well, looking off in the distance.

A storm was brewing.

_In turn, the prince became devastated. His only friend gone, his heart sank into sorrow that seemed almost endless. The King and Queen, in turn, felt their son's pain. _

_ And felt fear for their kingdom as a result . . . _

"Wait, wait, wait - !"

Phoenix turned her head up with a jump and scream. She felt her color drain slowly as she saw a familiar Fictorian ninja before her on the opposite couch. He was staring at her as if she were insane.

She steadied herself as Lunatic snickered and said,"You look like you've seen a ghost . . . "

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Lunatic set his fingers apart and said,"Well, my father was a Fictorian Ninja, and my mother was a -"

"No, no, you nutjob; I meant, how'd you get in this room?" Phoenix rubbed her temple with frustration as she said,"I got enough of that gag with Cosmo."

"Oh," Lunatic laughed, then nerovusly said,"Well, I was training when the power went out, so I decided to start working on darkness stalking . . . and, find some light. It's dark in there!"

"No duh."

"So, I started wandering, and next thing I know, I saw the door was open! So, I waltz in when you were talking about a king and queen and their son." He knocked his head twice before he said," OH yeah, Tomoe, Haru and King Raika, right? Nice names, but I think - "

Silence.

Phoenix blinked twice. Lunatic had actually been paying attention to the story? He was retaining the information of the story? And had intellectual opinions about the story on top of it?!

A small smile crossed her lips.

"Say, Loony."

"Yo?"

"How about you sit here with me and listen to more?" she asked lightly. "No catch."

"No catch, eh?" Lunatic raised a brow. "What else is there?"

"You wanna go back to playing Dodge Bus in the dark?"

Silence.

Thunder.

"Continue."

"Gladly.

_To be Continued!_


	3. Fantasy Alternate Fighters, Part II

_OH man, part II! YES! Dream becoming a reality! Let the fun begin, I'm so glad to see you! And let's get this party started! Now, same as before, and I only own the Metagang and Kitten, everyone else is owned by everyone else, and please enjoy and review and no flames__!_

_ Years passed. Leaves changed colors. The Prince Haru too grew and became the splitting image of his father, much to his mother's chagrin. _

_ The war, in turn, had also been swept under the rug for other citizens of the Kingdom of Light. The battles became less and less of an occurance, and everyone was enjoying the time of peace. The royals began to educate their son for rule later in life, and began to choose suitable brides and suitors for his majesty._

_ As for the Prince, he had other matters on his mind . . . _

"YAHOO!"

A thundrous clap of hooves and carriage wheels echoed in the streets as passing pedestrians ducked for cover. Screams echoed as someone yelled out 'DUMB KID!', while an old lady mumbled something about a crazy wagon.

The white carriage barraged forward, straight through several stands and bales of hay, and the horses whinnied in turn.

"YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!"

At the reigns was a long-haired blond teenage male dressed in silky clothes, light greens and white to be exact. About his neck was a familiar white necklace, which glittered in the sunlight.

Beside him was a shaking male with bright blue hair, and his clothes were blown from the speeding winds. His eyes were wide as plates, not from excitement like the prince, but from the exact opposite.

"THINK YOU CAN SLOW DOWN A BIT?!"

"NO CHANCE! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"YOU'RE GOING OVER THE LIMI - WATCH OUT FOR THE DOG!"

The carriage turned as he pulled the reigns back, turning into the carriageway for the castle. The taller teen was shivering, pale as ivory, and panting heavily in his courtier clothes. The carriage came to a swift stop, and Prince Haru laughed as he turned to him.

He bit his lip as he let go of the reigns.

"So, uh, how'd I do?"

Silence.

The blue haired teen gulped and jumped down before running to a bush. Haru blinked, then looked ahead and said," Maybe I did too well . . . "

"Prince Haru!"

A maid and servant ran over, both looking pleased.

"How did your carriage driving lesson with Page Kokuou go?"

"I think I it went well!" Haru laughed.

From the bush, Page Kokuou was shivering.

"Never . . . again . . . " he murmured.

Haru jumped down and pet the horses in front. "Good job, guys. I'll be sure to give you extra carrots tonight."

"Excellent choice, sire," the duo said at once. The maid then coughed and said,"King Raika also requires your presence right now, your majesty."

"Dad wants me? Weird, why not just come and get me?" he asked.

The page walked by with a grumbled, "I can think of a few reasons . . . "

"Ah well then, thank you both!"

Prince Haru ran along the side, aiming for the door. He waved at the three, who all waved back with trained precision. When he stepped inside, he sighed against the door. All the same, he thought.

Everyday has been the same since he turned 19: Early morning exercises, Practice lessons, listening to the citizens, practice lessons, eavesdropping on the maids and servants' rants about his parents, carriage driving lessons, practice lessons.

He turned up the stairs and started walking into the hallway for the throne room.

"Why can't dad just let me be me?" he sighed.

He crossed his arms as he glanced at the protraits of former kings along the hallways, but quickly looked away. He felt like he was gonna be sick after doing that.

No chance comparing him to former kings. He was himself, the Prince Haruko the First. No one else.

"Man, sometimes I just wanna - "

"You 'wanna' what, my son?"

He gulped. He panned his eyes up.

Before him stood King Raika, who was now garbed in darker colored robes and clothes. While some strands of his hair had retained their natural red finish, white streaks were scattered about his frame and beard. His eyes were less jovial than usual, and his stiff body was enough of a statement.

"Oh man," he mumbled.

"Well? I'm waiting, Haru," he said.

Haru gulped and laughed nervously, then scooted out from between his father and the door. "I-uh, was . . . just remarking on how . . . I . . . "

He glanced into the throne room, seeing the usual thrones, the tapestries, and his eyes fianlly rested on a book nearby.

" - catch up on my reading! Yeah, Be-because I-uh . . . can't help but _do_ it, y'know?"

Silence. Raika's glare pierced.

"Yes, so much so your tutor has recommended that you get stricter lessons . . . ones you don't bother to skip."

Haru gulped and said swiftly,"W-well . . . then I-I guess I also . . . "

He glanced out the window and spotted the carriage.

" Ah, now I - I remember! I wanted to work on my carraige driving with Page Kokuou! I'm already pretty g-good, but I - "

Raika's eyes didn't betray.

" - have recieved complaints about citizens' conerns for their children in the streets, and several complaints about a ruined cabbage stand."

"That was an accident," Haru murmured.

"What now?"

"Nothing!"

Haru was sweating buckets as Raika sighed and rubbed his temple.

"What am I going to do with you, Haruko?"

Haru finally relaxed and let his smile vanished. "Ah man, dad, I'm just having fun . . . is that a crime?"

"It is when you destroy your own kingdom," he said sternly. Raika pointed at the crown on his head and said,"As a member of the Royal Family of Light, it is our sworn duty to protect this kingdom and all those who inhabit it from any kind of danger and damge, even if it may come from the royal family themselves."

Haru glanced away at that with an unreadable look.

"As future king, all I want you to do is dictate yourself with utmost respect, honor and dignity required for a royal of this kingdom. And, given your manners and reckless nature, it seems your mother . . . and I have failed in raising you as such . . . "

Haru's eyes dimmed at the mention of his mother.

_With the years to the royals came substantial losses. _

On the throne for the queen was a bouquette of beautiful red roses.

_ The Queen, Tomoe, suffering with depression and stress over the war between the kingdoms, wavered in both health and stance. She contracted a mysterious disease, one that belittled her, and left her breathless . . ._

_ Her passing was slow and painful for both royals . . . _

"What?! No, no you didn't - I - I don't cause mayhem EVERYWHERE I go!" Haru started to whimper. He laughed nervously and said,"I-I mean, sure I dropped a vase here and there on accident, but . . . accidents can happen . . . right?"

Raika was now facing away from him. Haru sighed.

"Oh just go ahead and punish me . . . I deserve it . . ." He murmured under his breath, "Although the cabbage cart was not my fault exactly . . . "

"Not this time," Raika said.

Haru's eyes grew wider. What was he hearing?

"E-xcuse me?"

Raika turned to him with a faint smile. "Perhaps I have been too lenient on you, Haruko. Your mother and I had always spoilt you, so . . . I will not punish you this time. It's obvious it won't work."

"Oh . . . kay then?"

Raika ushered him over, saying, "I have something else in mind."

Haru paled. "Military school?"

"Far from it, my boy," Raika laughed lightly.

Haru stepped over, and Raika's hand slowly slid to the necklace about his neck. He let the center stone glitter in the light. Several other stones shined brightly in six other colors about the pendant in the center.

"Do you understand this necklace you bear, my son?"

"I, uh, think so . . . "

He coughed and started to recite something.

" '_The land, once divided with chaos and strife,_

_ once deemed unsuitable for human life,_

_ gathered together seven sources of light,_

_ each color blinding in power and sight,_

_ all came together with powerful might,_

_ and banished the darkness within the night."_

Raika nodded. "A little off, but . . . " He ushered the prince to think harder, or continue.

Haru gulped. He bit his lip and let his mind ponder over the poem. So, there were seven colors . . . seven colors, lights . . . was it that there was a single warrior who was important? No, he'd whip him for that answer . . .

_' Wait, I have it!" _he thought.

"I - I think . . . it means," he started, "That . . . when the land was younger, the Darkness overtook it, and magic and humans used light to banish them?"

Raika snickered and said," Close enough." He resat on his throne, still holding the pendant in his fingers as if it were a soul. "Legend has it that in times of the Darkness Kingdom's rule, seven brave warriors fought using seven colors of light. Their power was immense, and their light created a large aurora that could be seen all over the land."

Haru's eyes went wide as he felt his heart sink. _'Of course it was that answer,' _he thought. '_Can't I remember anything?'_

His father turned the stone over and over in his hand before letting go.

"Our kingdom was founded after that, you know," he said. "Right in the center, and in turn, the necklace you wear is, in legend, the same one used by those warriors." The light gleamed off each stone in order as Raika added," And each warrior sported one of those little gemstones about your neck . . . and channeled the power of their light to the center stone.

Haru touched the center stone once more . . . then laughed.

"That's a load of bull, dad! Reminds me of the boogyman stories you told me as a ki-"

THWACK!

Haru was on the ground, groaning, and now sporting a goose-egg. Raika's hand was gripped and he swiftly flung it out.

"I would appreciate it if you respected the legends of your land, Haruko . . . lest terrible fates befall you."

"I'll keep it in mind . . . "

Haru rose slowly, rubbing his head. He hated it when his dad did that to him. It made him feel like a total idiot.

"So, uh, what does this have to do with me?"

"Since then, the necklace has become an heirloom to kings and princes within the Kingdom of Light."

" Cool, but - "

"And, I have an order to give you . . . "

"W-wait . . . or-der?"

Raika shushed him and ushered his dizzy son to the window. He pointed to the horizon, where darkened storm-clouds were brewing, and drawing closer quickly. Haru gasped and leaned out, seeing demonic faces and elven creatures buried within the clouds.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and screams of death and terror seemed to deafly echo.

"Oh man . . . you think I'd notice something like that . . . "

"Well, that ignorance was something your mother and I bred into you, so don't feel so bad . . . no one else in the kingdom seems to have noticed either."

"Wow . . . we're not that smart, are we?"

"Nope."

Haru kept staring out at the clouds, which swirled and scattered, as if they were sentient.

"But . . . all my life . . . and why just now - ?"

_"Good question," another voice echoed. "Why IS it always when the hero gets older? Why not when they're YOUNGER, or something like that?"_

Phoenix felt a vein pulse in her head. Not even a chapter ahead after Lunatic's outburst was she interrupted again by another. But this time, the voice also sounded young.

"Because if they started when they were kids, things would turn bloody . . . fast. And no author wants to push themselves into a corner of immorality." Phoenix murmured. Her eyes peered down from the book, revealing a whistling Lunatic, and a confused and blinking Lion's Edge. "Edge?"

"Yeah, door was open, and I heard something about Haru. Guess it was the wrong one," he sighed with a shrug.

"And so you came in? Did you close the door?" she asked.

He nodded, then added with disdain, "And Harry Potter started HIS journeys as a kid, and look what he got to do for the love of steed!"

Phoenix stopped and blinked. He did have a point, no matter how bad the ending might have been.

"Now that you mention it," Lunatic snickered.

Phoenix groaned and said, "Let me guess: you also want to hear more about this story?"

"Why not? I can't get ahold of the Gladiis in this storm," Edge said as he placed his legs on the table, "so why not see this train crash and burn?"

Silence and thunder.

"You do not like that Haru-guy do you?"

"Not in particular. Why?"

"Just curious."

_The two stood staring out the window, seeing the swirling clouds and incoming waves of demons. Dumbfounded and silent, the Prince Haru gaped more, now feeling his blood boil._

_ King Raika broke the silence._

"Your mother and I wanted to keep you out of harm's way," Raika sighed sadly. He retreated from the window and faced the thrones. His eyes rested on the roses. "Your mother most of all wanted to keep you safe . . . and never wanted you to fight . . . And now, it seems the Darkness Kingdom has gained a headwing into our own lands . . . after so long . . . "

Haru gulped. He kept staring out. It was haunting to watch the clouds swirl and encroach the kingdom. All his life, and he had never known about this . . . The entire time he was studying, working on carriage driving, skipping on lessons . . . his happy life was only a sham.

He glanced to the ground, seeing people entreat into their homes for evening meals and sleep. Ignorant of the Darkness Kingdom's forces . . . and what they could have been capable of.

"How . . . ?"

"Huh?" Raika asked.

"How could you not tell me about this?!" he yelled, "Not until now?! Why not tell me before, when mom was dying!?"

Raika kept silent.

"Because I was afraid you would charge blindly into battle . . . like I had done."

"Oh no sob stories, old man!" Haru yelled, now gripping the necklace. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I-I wouldn't have - well, I would have - why not tell me?!"

"I did it to protect you, Haruko," Raika said firmly. "I will not allow my son to become another statistic to this war!"

"You never even told me about any war!"

"It was for your own good! Now calm down!"

"HOW CAN I WHEN YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE?"

"Do NOT raise your voice at me!"

Haru was grabbing the pendant as he yelled, "You say you did this for ME, but I'll bet you did this because you didn't WANT me to fight! You think I'm some coward?!"

"I never said that! Stop speaking nonsense!"

"You order me around like I'M one of your subjects! I'm your SON, not a MOOR! Treat me like one!"

"I DO treat you like my son! Your behavior is just comparable to a hethan's!"

"AND HERE WE GO!"

Haru broke down and hit the floor, crying. He punched the floor twice as he yelled," I'll bet your order is just for me to get lost from the kingdom! Isn't it!? Isn't it!"

A long silence followed, and Haruko's eyes just filled to the brim while the king stood on with a mixed look of sadness and anger.

"Haruko - !"

"UH . . . "

There was a door click as the two froze in place, and a young female maid peeked her head through the crack. She blinked as she saw the tension.

"Uh . . . your - highness?"

"Y-yes, Ophelia?"

"I . . . just wanted to say . . . everything is set . . . "

Silence. Haru sniffled and looked up.

"Am, I . . . is this a bad time?"

"Yes," both said.

"Right, I'll just . . . be . . . going now."

The door shut swiftly and footsteps and worried yelps echoed down the hall. Prince Haru stood back up as Raika hugged him tightly. He stroked his hair and let go, bracing his shoulders.

"My son, my Prince Haruko, remember this . . . you are, and always will be, my ultimate pride and joy." He smiled as he said so, tearing up.

"D-Dad, I . . . "

"I know, my boy, you're sorry . . . " he sighed. "It seems we both have a penchant for excitement and anger."

"No joke."

Both chuckled lightly as Haruko finally let his question loose.

"But, what did Ophelia mean everything is set? And what did you really call me here for?"

Raika smiled and touched the necklace. Bitter tears were falling down his face. Haru blinked and glanced up to his father, who now resembled more of a fallen hero than a mighty king.

He merely tapped the pendant twice.

"Look for Hikari of the North. She will tell you everything you need to know. Now, hurry on. The carriage is waiting for you."

'Wait, carriage?!"

"You must go, my son!"

He started pushing Haru out, who was now getting frantic and ecstatic.

"Wh-what, wait! Where am I going?! What does this have to do with the necklace?! Why am I asking all of these questions? Why now tell me this?! Why not before?! Father!"

He was slammed out of the room, and the door swiftly shut behind him. Haruko started banging on the gold. A thunderous clamor was growing in the throne room, and he started hearing shattering sounds. The sunlight from before was vanishing from the windows, and with it, sank the He banged louder.

"Father! Father! Answer me! Father! Father? . . . Father . . . "

He glanced up the door, and lightly tapped his head against the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

A set of gentle hands grabbed his shoulders as he started to sink to the ground. Ophelia, nodding to him, whispered one thing.

'Run.'

_The next few moments of Prince Haru's life were filled with dread and adrenaline. He bolted from his spot after the maid whispered that fateful word, and he dared not look back. Down the steps, further down hallways, never once looking back._

_ He could feel the presence of the Darkness, and all about him, he felt it flow; he could hear screams from the outside, and the shattering of glass as demons turned from smoke to beast. And still he dared not to look._

_ The whirlwind of running and carriage racing about the city lasted for what seemed like forever for the prince, and for his horses. Demons carrying vast amounts of poisoned knives, spears, bombs and daggers charged after him, along with fang-bearing bats and dragons._

_ All intent was to kill._

"And all this is just action and dialogue meant to enthrall the reader?" Edge asked.

"You wanna stick around for the next chapter?" Phoenix groaned.

"Mind if I get some popcorn or something?" Lunatic asked.

_ Prince Haru raced forward, barely reaching the edge of town before his eyes were opened with the falling of one of his steeds._

_ He dared to not yell at the fall, lest he attract more attention to himself from the incoming demonic hoards. The collapse of the carriage thereafter forced him not to, especially when it involved his body being layered with the wood and metal. The second horse screamed as it fell onto the stones and cobbles, the scent of blood and sweat mixing with its mangled cries. _

_ The prince lay hidden under the splintered wood, biting his lip in terror and ecstasy, as the horse he once trained with was dragged off by disgusting demons and diabolically hungered dragons._

_ Only a few tears fell._

_ Within an hour, the coast was cleared for Haruko to break his cover. He kept himself hidden, barely breathing from shock and terror. He kept low to the ground, never once looking back at his home._

_ At least, until he reached a far enough place._

_ The hills outside of town._

Haruko stood shaking, fighting his tears, as he veered his gaze towards his home. Or, what was once his home. The steeples of the city, once the brightest for miles around, were smoked and dark black. Screams were deaf to him at this distance. The pain, the suffering . . . all unimaginable.

Had he the courage or ability, he'd charge blindly into the city, wielding a demonic axe . . .

"But how can I?"

He gripped the necklace harder and sniffled before leaned against an oak that was growing at a slant. He ignored his pains as he gripped the necklace. His closed and teary eyes never caught the glimmers of light before him.

"H - how c-can I g-go back . . . ? Everything . . . my home, my mother, my father . . . " He sunk low, sitting at the roots of the tree. "What do I do? Where do I go from . . . here?"

The wind blew into his face, making him cough.

"Oh-blergh-gah!-geez!" he spat out sand and dirt, as sparkling dust blew onto his face. "AH IT BURNS! What IS this?!" Haru wiped his face as he moved from the tree, rubbing his eyes. He blinked back towards the tree, now seeing a faint lining of a person. "Oh man, I think I've having an allergic reaction or something . . . "

"Wrong again, Prince Haru!" the person said.

"Wait wha?!" he yelped.

He jumped back, hitting the tree, as he blinked a few more times. He gasped as he regained full vision.

Standing before him was a beautiful woman wearing a golden dress and wielding a star dusted wand. Her wings beat swiftly as she smiled behind her silvery-white hair. She blinked and landed on the ground before curtsieing.

"Wh-what?! Creepy dudette in the house!" he yelped.

Her smile fell into a frown as she glared right through him. Haru paled as he moved closer.

"S-so, uh . . . who are you, chicka?"

"I am the Golden Fairy," she smiled. She giggled and said," Of course, others know me more as Hikari of the North."

Those words made Haru's eyes gleam.

"D-Did you say Hikari of the North?" He gripped the necklace and rocketed to her, holding her hands tightly. His eyes shined brightly as he started with "My father told me to find you! Who knew you'd find me? But - but still! You can help me!"

"Indeed, and my aren't you the cheeky boy?" she giggled. She thrusted her hands from him, leaving Haru wide eyed and gaping. "However, I am afraid I have gotten here too late to provide much help . . ."

Haru blinked before he turned to her, dumb-founded. "B-but . . . my kingdom? My father? You can't just - there has to be - ?!"

Hikari sighed and dusted her gown off before nudging to the shrouded kingdom. Haru, wobbling on his right leg, looked with her. Her wand glimmered and dimmed as she pointed at the kingdom. A sigh of regret escaped her lips as a sob escaped Haruko's.

"It would appear the Dark Kingdom has already staked their claim in the Kingdom of Light . . . and I have come too late to stop them."

Haruko asked, almost afraid, "W-were you busy with other feats of magic, o-oh wonderful fairy?"

"No, I was with my boyfriend and lost track of time."

The prince could not have made a deeper indentation in the ground.

XxXxXxX

"THAT'S _**REALLY**_ WHAT IT SAYS?!"

Lunatic was on the floor, breathless, while Phoenix was stiffling her laughter at a fuming Edge.

"That's what it flipping says!"

XxXxXxX

"But," she said, "we did agree that we can aid you on your journey."

"If it's a journey I have to go on, then I'll do it." Haruko, having regained his composure, was now standing straight and almost saluting the fairy as she floated. "Just tell me what to do . . . Anything to get my kindgom and home back."

Hikari tsked and said, "That much determination for that kind of goal will get you hurt later on."

"You think?"

"Positive. Lose the idea," she said in a surprisingly dark tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now then . . . " she said and waved her wand. The tip of it touched the necklace about Haruko's neck, which made it glimmer bright once more. "You are aware of the Legend of the Seven Lights, correct? And how it pertains to the necklace you now wear about your neck, young Prince?"

Haruko nodded. He gripped the necklace, and felt immense power race into his body. His hair flew up lightly and fell back as the necklace glow dimmed once more.

"The time has come again for these seven lights to be relit, and for new heroes to be chosen."

Haruko nodded, and said, "And to make the aurora, ju-just . . . just like . . . "

Hikari gently pressed her hand on his, and said softly, "Your father did what he had to do to protect you."

"How do you know?"

"All will be revealed in due time, young Prince Haruko. But for now - "

Her gentle finger laid on a pure white stone.

"You must find the seven heroes, all of whom will help you save your kingdom." She moved her finger back and swirled it above her head, displaying seven colorful auras. "Each of them will have different aspects, different ways of life, and overall . . . " she sighed then said flatly,"will not kill each other before you get back here."

"I can see why they'd have to not, " Haru snickered. He turned to her and pleaded," But how will I know them from others?"

"They will be identified when the necklace you wear glows," she said. The gemstones lit up in a row from the left to the right, creating a rainbow of sorts. "Once the stones glows, you will know."

Haru stared in a gaping silence before laughing,"I don't quite get that, but that's bananas."

"Yes, now pay attention." He nodded. "I will also give you a map to follow around this kingdom and country," she said. Hikari of the North waved her wand and a scroll appeared in a flash of pure white light. The scroll looked almost new, and as it landed in Haru's hands, it spread open automatically. "Every line, every tree, every river is marked. The heroes you find will help you, so long as you comply with them, and -"

Haru was already scanning the map and looking back, barely listening to her. Hikari tapped her foot and coughed loudly, getting his attention back.

"Huh? What was that? Sorry, babe, I was reading this map . . . " he said. "Can't figure out what 'no-ruth' is."

"Good thing brains isn't part of your quest . . . " she sighed silently.

"What now?"

"Nothing, nothing . . . "

Haru looked up and stared off at the decaying kingdom of light; it looked as if someone had shattered a mirror then painted it black. Just looking at it pierced his heart and shattered his soul.

"I'll do it," he said under his breath.

"Good," she said," but you must get going, young prince." She made a pack appear in white light and handed it to him gently before pushing him in the back with her wand. "The sun is setting, and the dark forces grow stronger with shadows. And once they are ready, the darkness will move eastward on their conquest."

"R-roger . . ." he said, rubbing his head. He rolled the map up and " Man there's too much information to absorb . . . what do I do when I get all of them together?"

"Come back to the kingdom, and kick the Dark Kingdom leader in his teeth!"

"THAT I do understand!"

Haruko tightened his grip on the pack and started running down the hill. "I won't let you down, Hikari, nor will I let anyone else down! I'll find those heroes, and I'll help save my kingdom!"

He slipped a few times on the hill on his right knee, but he kept running. Hikari, watching him, started to fly off. She sighed sadly.

"If he's the best they could do, then maybe this IS for the best . . . "

XxXxXxX

"Dude's dumber than the real Haru," Edge snickered.

"No argument there, but can I PLEASE read this without issue or criticism?"

"But that's what makes it fun!" Lunatic said, now holding a soda.

"Where'd you get that?!"

"I have a stash."

"No getting it on the books! And . . . I'd like one. All this talking is making me thirsty . . . "

"I'll take one," Edge said nonchalantly.

_To be continued!_


End file.
